Raven's Christmas Eve
by Awesomeness02
Summary: Raven is a total womanizer; he will flirt with any pretty girl he sees, and in no time, they'll be head over heels for him. But there's one girl who never falls for his flirts, the genius, Eve. Christmas is coming around the corner, and for some strange reason, Raven won't accept any Christmas presents…until on Christmas Eve, he threatens Eve to give him a gift on Christmas Day!


**Raven's Christmas Eve**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Elsword!

**Summary:** Raven is a total womanizer; he will flirt with any pretty girl he sees, and in no time, they'll be head over heels for him. But there's one girl who never falls for his flirts, the genius, Eve. Even if she's a genius, and never shown any interest towards him, surely she would eventually fall for him-or so he thought. Christmas is coming around the corner, and for some strange reason, Raven won't accept any Christmas presents…until on Christmas Eve, he threatens Eve to give him a gift on Christmas Day?! Oneshot. Raven x Eve. Hints of Elsword x Aisha.

The title- Raven's Christmas Eve…Anyone see what I did there? ;D [And it's Reckless Fist x Code Nemesis]

(Before I forget, this fanfiction is based in High School, so the ElGang are in a NORMAL world. Oh, and I know people finish school before Christmas starts, but this school is weird/different, so please bear with the weirdness in order to make this fanfiction work ^-^;) I also apologize for OOCness.

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

"…Not this song again." Eve rolled her eyes as the tune 'Jingle Bells' played on the radio of a nearby open shop.

_Today, December 24__th__, is Christmas Eve. I find it ironic how there are events such as 'Christmas Eve' and 'New Year's Eve', when my name is Eve. Sometimes I wonder why I was named that. Anyhow, what I really don't understand is why everyone is so hyped up about Christmas. It doesn't seem to be a big special occasion, in my opinion. _–thought the boring girl, rather negatively.

Her sharp amber eyes caught onto an interesting scene ahead of her. Two people. One boy, one girl.

"Hey there, Beautiful. May I walk you to school on this cold snowy morning?" smiled a hot guy.

The girl with long green-blonde hair had heart-shaped eyes. "Of course!"

Eve raised an eyebrow. "Raven flirting with a girl again…? No surprises there." She mumbled to herself quietly. "And his next victim is this Rena girl. Sheesh, she'll probably end up with a broken heart, or a pathetic fan girl, just like the rest." _But of course, someone like me will definitely not fall for a ridiculous player like that._

•

Class had started, but students still whispered excitedly about Christmas plans, and gifts. Their homeroom teacher, Banthus, slammed his hand onto the desk. "Let's talk about SCHOOL WORK not CHRISTMAS STUFF, got it?!"

Everyone nodded their heads, frightened.

"Good. Now…"

Eve sighed. "Christmas is just Christmas. There's nothing to it."

She then heard a light giggle, and she turned to see Raven teasing Aisha, the Class President. While Elsword, the idiot, silently glared at Raven with jealousy. Eve looked out the window. _Seriously…even flirting in class…_

•

**Lunch Break…**

Raven was a star when it came to sports. He was good at almost every sport, but the only clubs he was in were Soccer, Basketball, and Track & Field. Today, he was doing Basketball practice, and of course, his fans watched.

"Kyaa! Raven just slam dunked!"

"OMG! He's wiping his sweat with a towel! I would kill for that towel!"

"Raven looks so hot when he dribbles that basketball! Ah- he looked this way!"

Eve walked pass the gym, as she made her way to the Library. _As loud as ever…_ The silver-haired girl paused, when she heard a familiar voice.

"I'm sorry, I would love to accept all of your presents, but this year, I can't." apologized Raven.

"Aww~ But Raven!" whined some girls.

"Haha, really sorry, ladies. Now, if you'll excuse me…" he quickly slipped through the gym changing room door.

Eve continued walking. _That's strange. Not accepting any gifts this year, even though there are hundreds of girls wanting your affection? Of course, I'm not one of them._

•

The young pale girl continued to do some work in class, while Aisha spoke to her. "Hey, hey, Eve, can I ask you something?"

"Seeing as how you just did, yes."

"What do you think of that popular guy in our class, Raven?" she whispered.

_Obviously, Aisha has somewhat developed a small crush on Raven. Poor Elsword._ "What do I think of Raven?"

The dark haired boy heard his name from two girls conversing with each other, and decided to eavesdrop a little.

"Yes. I'm just curious, is all." replied the purple-haired girl.

"I hate him." She gave an immediate reply.

Raven felt an arrow stab through him. _'I hate him.' No one has ever said such harsh words about me before…_

"What?! You hate him?! Why?!" blinked Aisha.

"Okay, maybe hate is a little too much. I dislike him." She muttered, with clear bitterness.

"Eh…aren't they both the same thing?"

"No, not really. Anything else?" Eve kept her eyes on the page she was working on.

"Ahaha…no, nothing else." She quickly walked away.

…_One girl in the whole entire school, hates the most loved guy-me? I wonder why…_ Raven glanced at the silent beauty. _Hmm…Eve, you sure are an interesting one._ His lips slowly curved upwards.

•

Eve packed away her things; after all, it was the end of the school day. She gazed out the window, and saw that it had begun to lightly snow. _…I should've brought my scarf. Oh well, I'm sure I'll survive without it._

She lifted her bag off of the desk, and exited the school building. She walked towards the school gate.

•

"Raven, what are you doing out here in the cold?" asked a curious fan.

"Ah, I'm waiting for someone." He replied.

"Oh~? Who~?" she leaned in closer.

The popular guy laughed. "No one in particular."

She let out a disappointed sigh, and bid her farewells.

Raven leaned against the school gate.

"Oh, Raven, were you waiting for me? Are you going to walk me home?" smiled Rena, angelically.

"Sorry, Rena, not today. I promise, another day." He winked at her.

"Aw, that means I have to walk by myself!" she tugged onto his sleeve.

He smiled. "I really am sorry."

She pouted.

"…" he sighed, and pecked her on the cheek. "I am sorry, whether you believe it or not. Now, go home, Rena."

She blushed at his romantic gesture, and nodded. "Of course~!" and she skipped away, in total happiness.

•

Eve saw a familiar person waiting at the school gate, and realized it was Raven, the guy everyone always talks about. She was slightly curious as to why he was there, but dismissed it from her mind, as she neared.

•

Raven noticed the petite girl walking towards the school gate through the falling fragile snow.

_Finally, she's here._

•

_Hmph. He has nothing to do with me._ Eve walked right pass Raven, not even giving him a glance. She heard him clear his throat, so she turned and gave him a sharp look. "Problem?"

•

_She was just about to ignore me! I don't get why she dislikes me so much… -_thought Raven.

"Problem?" her cold, yet refreshing voice seemed to ring gently into his airs.

"Actually, yes. I was waiting for you." _Wait a second, get a hold of yourself. It's always 'Make them fall for you' not 'you fall for them'! Just act like you usually do, Raven._

•

_Why would someone like him, be waiting for someone like me? _"Waiting…for me?" Eve found it hard to believe.

He nodded, and flashed a bright prince smile at her. "Please, allow me to escort you to your house."

"I refuse." An immediate rejection.

•

_Did she just reject me?_ "Why?" asked Raven, curiously.

She replied bluntly, "I don't need a stalker."

_Does she think I want to walk her home just to know where she lives?! _"Ah…I'm not trying to stalk you, Eve."

•

_I don't understand what is going through that head of his._ "I don't care." Eve started to walk again, but paused when she heard an annoying voice.

•

"Raven Honey~! Walk me home, okay?" a random girl hugged his arm.

_Damn! At a time like this?!_ "Oh-sorry, today…"

"Raven, it looks like you've already got tons of other girls to walk home with. Goodbye." Eve quickly tried to get away.

_I won't let her get away…! _He shrugged off the random girl, and grabbed Eve's wrist. "Sorry, I'm taking Eve home today."

And with that, he ran off with her.

"Wait-I never said I wanted you to! Let go of me!"

•

The two stopped running after they were clearly out of view of the school. Eve snapped her wrist away from his hand. "Don't touch me!"

He blinked. "Whoa, sorry." Her wrist was so thin and delicate…different from the other girls.

"Hmph!" Eve stomped ahead of him. _This guy really gets on my nerves! _But she had completely forgotten about the snow around her, and ended up slipping.

Raven quickly came to her side, but she had already fallen onto the snow. "Haha, Eve, that was quite a fall."

_How embarrassing…!_ "…"

He offered his hand to her. "Here, let me help you."

She looked up at his gentle smiling face. _So, this guy is the type to change his personality depending on who he is around… _Eve shook her head, and glared at him. "I can get up myself."

Raven stood up. "Suit yourself."

Eve got back up to her feet, and brushed the snow off of her. She glanced at the player, and saw that he still had that prince smile on his face. She scowled. "Cut the nice act, I already know what you're really like."

"Oh? So you watch me?"

"Who would?" she turned her back on him. "Anyways, there must be a reason why you wanted to walk me home."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you wouldn't want to walk someone like me home, unless if you had a reason." She turned to glare at him again.

He took a few steps closer to her. "You don't have a scarf or mittens? You must be cold."

"Don't try to change the subject!" she pointed a finger at him.

"Fine. I wanted to walk home with you because…" Raven then started to take his red scarf off. "I know that you overheard me saying that I won't be accepting any Christmas gifts this year."

"…?"

He moved closer to her, and wrapped his scarf around her neck. "And the reason for that is…" he pulled onto the ends of the scarf, which caused her to move closer to him. Raven whispered in her ear quietly, "I only want to receive a gift from you."

Eve jumped back, surprised at his words. "A Christmas gift from me?! Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't celebrate Christmas-nor do I give out any gifts!"

He chuckled at her reaction. "Good. That means that this will be your first time ever giving a Christmas gift to someone, and that special someone will be me. I'll be your first."

"I'll never give a gift to the likes of you!"

He held up her school bag.

"Eh?!" she looked at herself. _When did he take my school bag?!_

"If you don't give me a Christmas present, then I won't give you back this bag."

"…Are you threatening me?" _Hold on a second…I need that bag back! It has valuable things in there, like my cellphone, and important papers that need to be handed in to the chairman, tomorrow! But…I don't want to give something to this idiot…_

"Threaten? In a way, you could call it that."

She bit her lip. _Forget about the cellphone, I really need those papers, since the Chairman DID hand them to the smartest person in the school…if I lost those, I'll be in huge trouble…not to mention, I haven't even filled it out yet._

"Well, Eve?" smirked Raven.

_This jerk…!_ "Fine, I'll get you something!" She snatched her bag back.

He winked at her. "Wise choice." Raven waved, and started to walk away.

Eve noticed that he had shoved something into his pocket. She began to be curious, and quickly searched through her bag contents. _The papers…they're not here?!_

"Hey!" she called after him.

"Hm?" he turned slightly.

"The papers…give them back."

His eyes narrowed. "And if I don't?"

"…They're important, and I really need them."

_I knew it. This girl is really serious when it comes to paperwork. _"Haha, I'll give them back to you on one condition."

"What?! But I already agreed to give you a gift!"

"That was for the bag. This is for the papers."

"Why you-"

"Calm down. My condition is simple."

"What is it?"

"At 6:00 PM, meet me at the big Christmas tree tomorrow." He pointed at a really big tree in the distance. "See? The one in the center of the City."

"Why?"

"Just because." He waved the papers in front of her. "Promise me."

She sighed. "I promise." This is simple, just don't turn up.

"Oh, and if you don't turn up, I'll call you every day, and spam you text messages every minute. Even in the holidays." He handed her the papers.

Eve took the papers. "I'm not a fool. You don't have my cellphone number."

He smirked, and started to walk away.

_What's up with that?_ She continued walking to her place. A few minutes later, her cellphone started to ring. She flipped open the smart white phone. "Hello, Eve speaking."

"Why hello there, Eve. It's me." Came an all too familiar voice.

Eve froze, and hung up. _How did he get my number…?!_

It started to ring again. She flipped it open again. "How did you get my number, stalker?!"

Raven laughed. "Aisha gave it to me."

_Aisha…you little…_ "Delete it, right now!"

"Sorry, no can do."

"Delete. My. Contact. Right. Now." Her fuse was about to blow.

"Haha, if you'd like, I can tell you the details. It's under my 'important people' list. And guess what I labeled your contact as?"

"…"

"I labeled it 'My One And Only Princess' Not to mention, there's a heart at the end."

She hung up again. _This guy…!_

•

Raven couldn't wipe the mischievous smile off of his face. "Eve…you really are amusing."

•

Night had overcome Morning, and the moon was shining brightly outside. The snow had gradually stopped, and Eve quietly slipped into bed. "Today was so chaotic…" she remembered Raven laying out his conditions. "Tch…"

She then heard her phone vibrating, and she reached out to grab it. After slapping the desk blindly a few times, she finally found it, and opened her cell. The light seemed to be really bright in the dark, so it took her eyes awhile to adjust. "Eh…who would send me a text message?"

**[RECEIVED: 1 NEW MESSAGE]**

Eve lazily pushed the message.

**[SENDER: THAT UNIMPORTANT SHOW OFF]**

_Why is Raven sending me a text?_ She groaned, and pushed the button. _I have to admit, that is a pretty good label I gave his contact number._

'**Good Night, My Love~❤'** "…Heart at the end." She choked, and closed the cellphone. _Is he trying to kill me?_

She tossed and turned. _I can't sleep._ Hours had passed, and finally she threw off the covers. _This is driving me nuts. I need a breather. _She was about to leave her room, when the phone vibrated again. _Who the heck texts people at midnight?!_

The silver haired girl swooped up the phone, and flipped open the screen.

**[RECEIVED: 1 NEW MESSAGE]**

She sighed.

**[SENDER: THAT UNIMPORTANT SHOW OFF]**

"What does he want now?"

'**It's pass 11:59 PM, which means it's a new day. Merry Christmas, My Angel~❤'** "…This guy is going to make me sick." She mumbled.

She decided to text back. **'STOP SENDING ME RANDOM USELESS TEXT MESSAGES FOR NO APPAARENT REASON, AND GO TO SLEEP! P.S. Get rid of those ridiculous hearts at the end of every sentence.'**

•

Raven lied on top of his bed. "I'm bored…" he glanced at his cellphone. _I suppose I'll just text her._

After he finished texting her, he laughed, and put the cellphone down._ Let's see what she replies back._

He waited for an hour, but never received another text message. He sighed, and tried to go to sleep. He soon woke again, at half past 11. He decided to wait until pass midnight.

Just when the clock hit 12:00 AM, he texted Eve again. _Hmm…will she reply this time?_

Moments passed, and his grey cellphone vibrated. He quickly grabbed it, and excitedly opened it. _Damn…it's only Customer Care Service…_

He waited a bit more. Suddenly, his phone started to have spasms. He blinked, but nonetheless, he quickly flipped it open.

**[RECEIVED: 10 NEW MESSAGES]**

"Wow, someone loves me." _I bet it's Eve._ He clicked his inbox. And to his disappointment, they were just some other girls in school. One of them was Rena. He read it, **'It's Christmas! Merry Christmas, Raven! :D'**

He sighed. _So much for Eve._

The grey phone vibrated once, and stopped. He mumbled, "It's probably another fan girl…"

To his surprise, it wasn't. **'STOP SENDING ME RANDOM USELESS TEXT MESSAGES FOR NO APPAARENT REASON, AND GO TO SLEEP! P.S. Get rid of those ridiculous hearts at the end of every sentence.'**

Raven laughed and immediately texted back.

•

Eve glared at the vibrating cellphone. She flipped it open once again. **'They're not useless text messages, they're messages filled with my love D: Also, I don't know what sleep is. P.S. I shall not ❤'**

"Tch…fine, we can have this text message battle all night." She started to text back.

•

**[RECEIVED: 1 NEW MESSAGE]**

Raven held in the excitement.

**[SENDER: MY ONE AND ONLY PRINCESS]**

'**Don't tell me they're actually flirts in disguise, and you're trying to win my heart. *Rolls eyes* And if you don't know what sleep is, then what do you do at night? P.S. =_='**

He smirked, and his fingers ran over the buttons madly.

•

**[RECEIVED: 1 NEW MESSAGE]**

Eve raised an eyebrow.

**[SENDER: THAT UNIMPORTANT SHOW OFF]**

'**Huh? What are you talking about? Of course not…is it working? At night, I…rest my eyes. It's called napping. P.S ❤'**

"…"

•

**[RECEIVED: 1 NEW MESSAGE]**

Raven read the message immediately.

**[SENDER: MY ONE AND ONLY PRINCESS]**

'**No, it's not working. Stop trying. Napping and Sleeping are the same thing! P.S You've got problems. And, I'll tell you something interesting. I labeled your contact, 'That Unimportant Show Off'.'**

"That unimportant show off, huh? Talk about harsh." He held in the laughter, and couldn't help but text back.

The two ended up texting each other for another hour, Eve unconsciously enjoying it, and Raven impatiently waiting for her reply.

•

**The next day…**

"…And it has been a great year with each and every one of you. I look forward to next year. Merry Christmas everyone!"

The final assembly finished, and everyone left school, chatting about what they're going to do now that school's over.

Raven walked up to Eve, coolly. "Eve?"

Eve glared at him, and threw a wrapped present into his face. "There, that's your present. Now goodbye."

"Thank you. Don't forget, at six-"

"I know." She cut him off, and walked away.

He smiled. "You know, I had fun texting you last night!"

She pretended she couldn't hear him, but deep inside, she was feeling flustered.

•

"Wow, she even bothered to wrap it…" smirked Raven, as he untied the ribbon. He then started to unfold the wrapping paper carefully.

Under all the sheets of wrapping, there was a small box. He lifted the lid, and his lips curved upwards. Eve had given him a glass orb, with tiny snowflakes falling onto the blanket of white. A snow dome.

He tossed it in the air, and caught it. "What a thoughtful gift."

•

While Eve was on a wintery stroll, she saw Rena sitting on a park bench. She wondered what Rena was doing there. She continued walking, and noticed Raven heading towards that same park bench. Eve looked around, and quickly hid behind the frozen water fountain. _Wait…why am I hiding?_

"Sorry for calling you out all of a sudden." apologized Raven.

"Oh, it's fine. What did you need from me?" smiled Rena.

"Here, Merry Christmas." He handed her a present, and Eve immediately realized what the present was. The same wrapping paper Eve had used, the same ribbon, the same sized gift…

_The present I gave him…he's giving it away?_ Eve's fists were trembling. _That makes sense…he was too lazy to get a gift for Rena himself. He just wanted me to get a gift, so he could give it to someone else. What a fool!_ Eve quickly ran away from the scene.

•

_It's already 6:05 PM, and Eve still hasn't turned up yet!_ Raven put his hands into his pockets, as he walked around the Christmas Tree slowly. _Sheesh, what's keeping her?_

Eve was actually there all along, she just didn't want to approach him.

Raven felt his phone vibrate, and looked at the small screen. **'Thank you for the gift :) –Rena'**

He didn't bother replying, and instead, texted Eve.

Eve looked at her cellphone.** 'WHERE ARE YOU?! IT'S 6:05 PM! =.='**

Raven got a reply sooner than he expected. **'Don't talk to me.'**

He frowned, and rang her up. _Pick up…_

•

_Who is calling me?_ Eve opened her phone and put it to her ear. "Hello?"

A strange voice came from the other end. "Hi, this is Elsword. Eve, are you near the Christmas Tree?"

_Hah…why would Elsword call me up? And I don't recall giving him my number…_ "Um…yes, I am."

"Where?"

She walked out of the alleyway she was hiding in. "I'm next to Phoru Café."

"Found you."

"Eh?" _He hung up?_

She turned around, and saw Raven standing before her. She noticed his cellphone in his hand. "Thank you for giving me directions."

Eve was about to drop her cellphone._ Since when can Raven mimic people's voices…_

He grabbed her arm, and dragged her over to the Christmas Tree. "Why were you hiding from me?"

"I-I wasn't hiding!" she lied.

"Right, of course you weren't."

"Let go of me! I told you not to touch me, didn't I?!" she glared at him.

"Hey, why are you so angry at me anyways?!" Raven turned to face her.

"What?! Why shouldn't I be?! You know exactly what you did!"

"What in Elrios are you talking about?!"

"Don't lie! I saw you give the gift I gave you to Rena!"

"What?" blinked Raven.

"…" she turned her head away, so he couldn't see her face.

"…You were watching us?"

"No, I was just walking by…!"

Raven laughed, and patted her head. "Silly. I didn't give her the snow dome. I gave her a random toy because she kept bugging me about gifts."

"Wait…a real Christmas Present isn't a Christmas Present unless if it's wrapped…so you wanted me to give you a gift so you could use the wrapping?" Eve was confused.

"Haha, nope. I actually only recently found out that for it to be a real Christmas Present, it needs wrapping, but all the shops are closed on Christmas Day, so I had no choice but to use yours. Sorry about that."

…_I feel so stupid right now. Jumping to conclusions._ "W-What? Then why did you want me to give you a gift? And why did you call me out here at this specific time and place?"

"I wanted to receive a gift from you, and only you. And I called you out here because…"

The clock had hit 6:15 PM, and suddenly all the street lights went out. Beautiful glowing lights shone brightly from the Christmas Tree decorations. It was the time for the Christmas Lights, 6:15 PM.

"…I wanted you to see this with me."

Eve gasped. The view before her was magnificent.

Raven held her hand. "They say that if a couple watches the Christmas Lights together, they'll stay together for a long time."

Eve frowned. "I heard that they'll break up in a year."

Raven laughed, "No way! Lies."

_Damn…he didn't buy it._ "I don't understand why you chose me to give you a gift."

Raven turned to face her, and smiled. "I chose you because I like you."

Eve blinked twice. She felt her face starting to heat up, and her heart beat fasten. "W-What are you s-saying…?"

"I'm saying what I'm saying." He then took something out of his pocket, and raised it above their heads. "And guess what, My One And Only Princess?"

"Don't call me that, and what?" she blushed, and looked up to see what it was.

He smirked. "We're under a mistletoe."

**~Fin~**

* * *

Okay, I'll admit-it's cheesy! I'm sorry, I can't help it TT_TT

Anyways, hope you guys liked it, and Merry Christmas! :)

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


End file.
